


Calculating Chaos 混亂制造者的算計[Chinese Translation]

by Homicida, Like_a_Hurricane



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homicida/pseuds/Homicida, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Hurricane/pseuds/Like_a_Hurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>此文是「天才騙子和他的禮物」的一個小番外。 請先閱讀那篇，不然這篇毫無意義。靈感來自於Daitoshi這位讀者的回復：「Hey老爸， 沒錯是我在偷金蘋果來著，蘋果， 造就新的神祇。 這真好玩。」 這真是個不錯的總結，說真的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculating Chaos 混亂制造者的算計[Chinese Translation]

Thor回到了Asgard，一如以往地，他注意了一些流言。當他帶回重建彩虹橋需要的最後稀有材料這一消息被確定後，一個宴會被宣布舉行，明顯地拉住了公眾的注意力。偶爾會有一些傳言，說不可信任的那位才是籌集了如此多物資和材料的功臣，但這并不足以使人們去思考謊言與欺騙之神到底是是什麼樣的人，和他為何沒有和他的兄弟一齊回來。

當宴會開始的時候，Loki出現了，看上去自我感覺良好，好到他過去的惡作劇受害者(得說這是很大的一群人)僅僅因為看到他，就直覺性地感到緊張不安。這是人們一開始注意到的，直到Loki明顯地不在他兄弟身邊，或者獨自一人，而是在另一個男人的陪伴下參與宴會這一事實被發現。那男子并不高，穿著點綴著黃銅色金子的深紅皮衣。他的手上戴著一個紅色的長手套，看上去完全由金屬制成的，而在他的外衣下，可見心臟旁邊有著隱約的光茫閃爍著。他有著一頭黑髮，尖尖的，和一個幾乎像惡作劇之神那樣令人不安的笑容，但更多一點魅力和自信。Loki和他站得很近，很多時候只是微微地退後一點，越過他的肩膀看慶祝活動。他們低聲交談，經常冒出笑聲，令人驚訝地不帶大量惡意。

「你到底打算如何介紹我來著?」Tony咕噥著，越來越多的人們開始好奇盯著他們看了。Loki的親屬聽到閒談只是一個時間問題。

「你是Midgard來的Anthony Stark。」Loki簡單地回答。

「你的一個朋友?同伴?炮友? 」

惡作劇之神輕哼一聲。「我打算讓我們的關係保持神秘，但如果你想，我會以情人來介紹你。」

「或者我該向你求婚，那我們就可以說訂婚了，如果你想。」

Loki被一口蜂蜜酒嗆住了，他幾乎要窒息了。「抱歉?」他問道，但他的聲音聽上去不像剛才那樣平穩。

Tony向他亮出一個笑容。「我不是一個習慣分享，如果你想知道，而且我想你應該說清楚，在你打算停留一段時間的時候，不是嗎?」 他尖銳地看著被托盤端上宴會桌的金蘋果。

惡作劇之神依然瞪大了眼看著他。

「不太好?」

Loki搖了搖頭。「絕對不會。不，這——這只是要求我付出很大的努力去阻止自己在擠滿了人的宴會大廳中緊抱你，」Loki勉強回答，他的聲音依然有點緊繃。「或者說，我需要一點時間消化。」他一邊說著，一邊伸手握住Tony沒戴手套的那隻手，十指緊扣。

Tony緊緊地回握了，邪惡地笑著。「我喜歡你慌張的樣子。」

惡作劇之神靠向他，在他耳邊小聲說了幾個承諾：非常詳細，聽上去饑渴得不行。Tony冒出一些細小的聲音。「別，這不公平。」

Loki暗笑一聲，然後退開了，當他的眼神掃視著房間時，一隻手佔有性的滑到工程師的脖子上。他知道他的笑容太明亮，真誠得快讓人暈眩，但他很難讓自己在乎這個。「在這個時間向我扔出那麼一個問題也不見得公平到哪去。」

「所以答案是不?」

「我討厭婚禮，但也許我們可以有一個很長很長的訂婚，直到你讓我改變對婚禮的看法為止。我可以答應這個，」Loki低低地回答，靜得只有Tony可以聽到。「你在完全提出這個請求之前，也許會想先見見我的女兒。」

Tony僵住了。「啊，你還真有小孩?」

「好吧，就一個：你在地球上聽到的神話弄錯了一些。Hel是我唯一的孩子。現在回想起來，如果我更早地知道自己的血統，一大堆事情對她來說會變得簡單很多，」他低聲回答，表情變得更陰沉了，當工程師的手的再一次緊緊握住他時，他的眼神看上去沒那麼遙遠了。

「我很期待與她的會面，然後，沒錯。盡管如此，我的提議依然成立。」

Loki輕笑了一聲。當他聽到有人在背後叫他的時候，不捨地放開了Tony的手。他矜持而愉快地轉過身，但當他認出了來者的時候，潛藏的邪惡微笑隱去了一點。「晚上好，Sif。」他僵硬地說。

她點了點頭，給了惡作劇之神的同伴一個好奇的眼神，而他為了好玩而對她露出了一個不懷好意的笑。眼神轉回Loki，她清清喉嚨然後說：「你父母希望與你談話，和了解一下你的…同伴。」

惡作劇之神期待地轉過頭對上Tony的視線，暗示性地挑動了一下眉毛。

「我是Tony。我聽過很多你的事跡。」工程師把一隻手臂交叉在胸前，并微微向前鞠躬，就像他今晚早些時候看到Loki做了一兩次的那樣，正式地問候某人。大廳里的多數人會用類似於握手的禮儀去和認識的人打招乎：像是抓住前臂而不是手腕。這只適用於認識的人，Tony注意到這一點。而Loki身上可沒有向其他人散發著平易近人的氣場。

「我——我希望我可以有同樣的回答，」Sif謹慎地回答，在她的困惑逐漸增加時，眉毛開始皺起來了。

「我的雙親藏哪了，Sif?他們還沒有正式入埸，至少以我所見，」Loki打斷了兩人的對話。

「在大堂里。顯然，比起提早出現，他們更期待你和他們一起進入。」

惡作劇之神點了點頭，換上一副更陰沉的神色。「謝謝。我們會盡快過去的。」他轉身向大門走去。

「很高興認識你。」Tony在轉身跟隨時扔下一句。當他們到達宴會廳側翼一個不太明顯的門時，工程師若有所思地說，「她讓我想起了曾經認識的一個記者。」

「嗯?」

「不值得再次見面。」

Loki輕笑著。「你的幽默感真是讓我不敢恭維，親愛的。」

「少來，這才公平。你讓我比平時諷刺得更多了。」

「我還不知道那有可能。」Loki打開了門然後凝視著著主走廊。他可以聽到不遠處傳來的談話，就算在他們還沒踏進走廊之前， Tony至少認出一把聲音是Thor的。惡作劇之神微微站得更直了，漫不經心地移動他垂在兩側的雙手，放鬆他的手腕和伸展手指：法師在準備戰鬥前的小習慣。

「緊張?」Tony問道，僅僅以耳語的聲量。

Loki再次點了點頭，帶領他走下樓道。

幾個高大又雄偉，戴著閃亮頭盔的男人站在一起，其中有些甚至比Loki的頭盔看上去更蠢——Tony對守衛一詞有所保留：他們看像上去更像是展示品，比起他們守衛的人一半的力量都沒有——那里有三個穿戴得更華麗的人影。在Thor的左側，手臂旁邊，有一個典雅的中年女士穿著珍珠及淡金色調的衣服。站在兩人前面，第一個轉向他們的男人明顯是Odin。他黃金色的眼罩使Tony不安地想起了Nick Fury，但只有那一瞬間，因為Odin給了他們一個慈祥，坦白說有點詭異的笑容：向惡作劇之神和一個穿著閃爍著的金紅色盔甲的陌生人。

「眾神之父，」Loki冷靜地說，他的語調中帶上更多的尊敬，和更多暗藏的警惕，工程師從未聽過他用這種語調說話。他用手指向Tony比了個手勢，而Tony收到了暗示，和Loki之前跪下一樣：手臂交叉在胸前。

「Loki，吾兒，」Odin回答，微微點頭表示確認。

Thor和Frigga回來的時候Tony正好抬頭看到雷神那面無血色的臉，顯然被驚嚇到了。這讓他很努力地保持面無表情，Tony暗暗詛咒惡作劇之神把這當成了一個進步，直到他看到Loki的背因忍笑而微微抖動著。

Odin還沒看到他長子的反應，他的目光盯著次子的客人。「這是誰?」

Loki站直了，Tony也跟著站了起來。Loki目光依然停在父親身上，比了比手勢。「這是我的客人，中庭來的Anthony Stark。」

Thor發出一個細小的，不安的聲音然後用一聲咳嗽掩蓋住。

眾神之父打量著他，敏銳而隱約帶著好奇，兩人的視線對上了一會兒，像是要看穿Tony似的。「我聽說了很多關於你的事，主要是從Thor那聽來的，Mr. Stark。 」暗示著一個問題，為何他是Loki的客人而不是Thor的，它在空氣中令人不安地盤旋了一會兒，Odin繼續，「我并不知道復仇者們有著比的兒子和那個叫Steve Rogers的男人更多的非人。」

Tony無奈地笑了，聳了聳肩。「這是個近期的突破，老實說，我們中庭人最近很有創造性。」

「特別是你，從我聽到的來看。」Odin靠近了一步，好奇地打量著Loki小心保持地的順從神色，和人類工程師無法壓抑的稍微調皮的笑容。「那個在你胸口的裝置是個奇蹟，就像你為Asgard提供其中核心元素的壯舉一樣。」他現在站在Loki前方了，但面向著Tony。

粗魯，人類想著，總的來說。「為了那個你得感謝Loki。他為此付出與我同樣多的努力。」他簡單地回答。「擁有如何製造它的知識是一回事：資源，地點，和供能問題又是另一回事了。」

Odin轉向Loki，然後，露出微微放鬆和理解的神色。「你知道，一個『最近的突破』在Asgard顯然是個相對奇怪的偷竊案，」他說，視線定在次子的身上。

Loki驚訝而無辜地挑起一邊眉。「噢，真的?」

「Idunn對此感覺非常不快。明顯地這是因為她最信任的守衛之一喝到爛醉然後輸掉了一個賭。」

惡作劇之神眨了兩下眼，然後搖了搖頭，帶著點嚴肅，他的聲音嘲諷地說，「我以為Asgard對此有特別的防備方案。他們到底是如何喝醉的? 他們對酒精免疫。」

「一個很好的問題，」Odin沉思著。「我會想知道這個問題的答案的。」

當Thor的視線在他兄弟，和Tony Stark間快速地來回移動的時候，他的表情突然從震驚轉為了解，確認，再是不敢置信。Tony用眼角的餘光看到了然後咬著舌頭防止自己竊笑出聲。

相比之下，Loki表現得波瀾不驚，帶著一種溫和的困惑。「這真奇怪。」

Odin哼了聲然後再次轉向Tony。「別在任何人看到你的時候吃那些蘋果，Mr.Stark; 不管如何，這里歡迎你的到來，」他簡單地說。「我們走吧?」他比了比那些正在打開的，非常高大沉重的宴會廳門。

Frigga不知道從哪冒出來拉著Tony的手臂，介紹著她自己，留下工程師的風趣回應給他自己。她亮出一個完美的笑容然後在他耳邊低語，「Asgard人的不朽是有限的，如果我的兩個兒子因為你的行動有任何不測，我親自會讓你見識到你的不朽在利刃和毒藥之下的有限。」她再次笑了笑然後退開了，緊握了一下他戴著手套的手，力道則好讓金屬吱呀作響，而不會留下痕跡，然後挽回她丈夫的手臂以輕快的步行向大廳走去。

Tony在她身後眨了眨眼，感覺愕然，受寵若驚，和對Loki養母奇怪的好感。他感到Loki側身擠進他旁邊然後說，「我喜歡她。她蠻恐怖的，但我喜歡她。」欺詐者給了他一個愉快的哼聲作為回應，但里面帶著一點空虛，一種窒息感讓Tony往上看去。「你在發抖。」

「我很好。」

Tony用他的光裸的手指環繞著他愛人的手。「Loki。」

「我們在Thor後面出去。」

「我應該走在你後——」

「不，你和我一齊走，」惡作劇之神堅定的說，一種肅穆的氣氛讓Tony知道這完全不是一個玩笑，令他的呼吸微微短促了一下。微微的震顫停止了，Loki再次冷靜而穩穩地站著。

工程師又握了握Loki的手，至到他回握。然後他們不捨地放開，就在Thor踏進明亮的宴會廳的第一步之時。完美的跟隨著雷神的腳步，他們緊接著進去了。

~~

Tony對於頭二十至三十分鐘的記憶充滿了收到微醺的人群打招呼後，人們上前握手，握手臂，或者熱情的歡迎所帶來的微微暈眩。他記得自己注意到接近Thor的人們的聲音響亮而熱鬧，而一些相比之下不顯眼的獨行者向Loki走去，帶著關注的神色，以一種更安靜語調和Loki交談。Loki和他們禮貌地回答，偶爾向其中一兩個人露出狡黠的，冷冷的半笑，但他看上去并不認真。Tony明顯地知道他只為了義務而聆聽，因為他是Odin兒子中更聰明的那個，比起Thor來說，他更有可能在較少解釋和更模糊的道德觀下理解複雜的事件。Loki并不享受這個任務，但顯然他接受了它，而人們毫不猶豫地前來向他闡述必要的事件，這真的，非常有趣。而當Tony開始認真的觀察時，Thor的手突然搭上了他的肩膀，以一種如果他不是那麼緊張和不安的說會把他拍下地板的力道。Tony的腦子在腎上腺素上湧的時候清醒過來。

「Tony Stark，你也許是我認識中最奇怪的人。」Thor吼著。

「噢?」

「還是其中最會惹火別人的。」

「大多數的人都是贊同你，在這里。」

Thor張開了嘴想說些什麼，但猶豫了，對上Tony的視線。「我的兄弟…也是這麼的奇怪和令人生氣。」

「同意。」

「你們值得對方，我想。」他咪起了眼看向人類工程師。「你也許會因為這次的旅程而被殺，因為你只是凡人，而且我還不能阻止它。」

Tony點了點頭。「我想我并沒有收到任何邀請，這麼說。」他再次看向Loki然後亮出一個他最性急的，勝利的笑容。「比起那個，他太愛我了。」

「是的。」Thor的眉頭緊鎖。「而你…」

「他是我的，」Tony打斷了盤問，他的笑容變得更大更具掠奪性。「而我很滿意和他在一起。非常滿意，老實說，棒極了。」這終止了兩人的談話，他看到Loki和Odin在作出一些深入的討論，相當的遠離人群。他突然感覺一陣無法解釋寒意滑下脊椎。

~~

「你還是有點魯莽啊，Loki,」這就是對話的開始：在耳邊響起的低語，和肩膀被用力捏住。然後惡作劇之神發現自己正在小心地往旁邊移去。他往回看了一眼，那邊Thor看上去跟Tony搭上話了，這令年輕神祇的不滿比他肯承認的要多。

「父親——」

「省下那些客套話，」Odin打斷，給了他一個不容反對的眼神。

有那麼一刻，Loki保持著猶豫而順從的表像。然後，慢慢地，他讓它淡去，然後用挑釁而微微不耐的眼神回瞪過去。「根據我們談好的，不偷竊從來不是協議中的一部分。只有謀殺和挑起戰爭是禁止的，而我盡職地避免了，」他面無表情地說著。

「Asgard有關凡人的法律都是建基在一些好理由上的，你知道，Loki。」

「我很清楚這個，」年輕神祇厲聲回答。「我讀過我們所有的歷史，和Asgard法律。我對記憶法律完全沒有問題。」對一個經常越界，扭曲和破壞守則的人來說，了解自己做了什麼是很重要的。這也是如果避免自己被抓的關鍵。

「然後你帶了一個凡人回來。」

「他不再是凡人了，」Loki安靜，危險地說。「他是我的，而我會做任何偉大而可怕的事去保證這一點，Odin，眾神之父。我曾是Asgard的敵人之一，而我會為了他再次成為，就算這會讓死亡女神的愛人遠離這事變得更難做，這事并不是我計劃中最重要的的部份。

「而這Anthony Stark是最重要的部份?」

毫不猶豫地，Loki斷然回答，「沒錯。」他的表情帶著一種令人畏懼的暗影，柔順，算計，冰冷而無情。「你要求我不掩飾自己的，」他提醒，聲音幾近指責，就在他看到父親臉上微微松動的表情後，簡單地說。

Odin探身向前，把手放在Loki的脖子邊上，他的力道穩重而緩慢，就像試著不要嚇到野生動物一樣。「他回應了你的求愛?」

Loki幾乎要笑出來了: 幾乎嗆到的聲音或許成功地掩蓋了他在歇斯底里的邊緣。「是的。」另一句話停留在他舌尖，那瘋狂的家伙今晚還向我求婚了，但他讓它卡在喉嚨里：他要把這句話說出來還是太過奇怪，荒唐，可怕而震驚了。反之，他重重地吞嚥了一下，按著說，「根據我們談好的，我并不想這麼快再次成為你的敵人。我可以那麼做，但就算怪物也偶爾想要一個家可以回，不管這對那橋來說會造成多少損壞。」他得咬著自己的舌頭避免讓自己掉進更尷尬的境地。

他父親慢慢地點了點頭。「我有著很好的原因去質疑你會再次犯同樣罪。」他望向次子「客人」的方向，續而轉回Loki。「他看上去像是獨一無二的。」

Loki無法找到合適的回答，只是微微點了下頭。

「從Idunn的果園中偷竊會變得更難，在你重複了幾個世紀之後。」

「或許我只需要再次帶他來這里，」Loki回答，聳了下肩。「你已經提過讓他食用蘋果的時候別讓人看到了，今夜之後，人們對他的重複出現不那麼驚訝。無容質疑地，他現在作為Thor的朋友被介紹著，因此他們甚至會認為他無害。」

「是的，但直至他們注意到他和你混在一起，」Odin咕噥著。「你在這事上可一點兒也不隱諱。」

「我可以。」

「你給他的禮物可不是這樣說的。」

Loki發出了一個混雜著不安和惱怒的細小聲音。

「這里的法律以我之手成形的，就像我的先祖們一樣。我審核每一條法例，因時代而作出改變，讓它們成為良好而正確的律法為Asgard而用，」Odin溫和地說，他的手微微緊握了起來。「我自己，和我的後代，應該遵守它們。」

欺詐者再次給了他一個黑暗而直白的瞪視。「你自己經常性地打破它們，父親。你曾經也是個法師，騙子和小偷。我讀過歷史，我對它們的認真關注是Thor從不給予的。」

「而這很好的告訴了你我為什麼還沒有把你鎖起來或者做掉你。」Odin說，他同著陳述事實的親和語調。「你可以做一些我無法去做的事，而你的兄弟從不會考慮那些事是必須的。我并不常常認同你的方法，但如果你再次做得太過——」

「我的確對摧毀另一個星球感到有點抱歉。現在回想起來，很清楚地知道如果你真的想要，你會自己做這事——」

「Loki。」

「意外地，是Tony Stark向我指出這一點，如果你想知道的話。」

Odin猶豫了，只是微微動搖。「別打斷。」

無視他的話，惡作劇之神繼續說，「如果我做得太過，我期待你知道什麼是必須做的，父親，」他禮貌地說，目光依然冰冷而有點遙遠，就算他正直視著父親的眼睛。「我不理智，而且我永遠不會成為英勇的兒子。我墜落，以我自己的行事方法，而我承受人們的目光，改變我的人們，也許他們像玻璃一樣打碎曾經的我。我是個怪物，但這不令我困擾——在你依然可以用一個眼神和語句打碎我的時候。」

「如果我不再是?」

「那你最好有足夠的力量和仁慈去殺掉我，」Loki回答，語調輕柔而聽上去意外地年輕。

「你那不朽的發明家呢?」Odin問道。

「如果他迷失了，而且是無法回頭那種，那就是一個好的警示去開始非常關注我是否成為無法被任何人控制的怪物了。」

「那麼，你真的很愛他。」

Loki點了點頭。「是的。」

「這很好，那麼，Sigyn今晚不在這里。」

惡作劇之神縮了一下，但同時他看上去放鬆了很多。「很好，好極了。」

「你應該跟她說說。」

「我很肯定她會對此十分激動的，」Loki若有所思地說，帶點點諷刺。「就算在成為叛徒、瘋子和壞人之前，我也曾多次被指控毀壞她的名譽，就算在我們不再夫妻是之後。」

Odin搖了搖頭，看上去有點被逗樂了。「去把他從你的兄弟那解放出來的吧。我很懷疑他在三個戰士中感到自在。」

「你…」Loki停了停，清了下喉嚨，稍微地讓他在人前的偽裝滑出一點，因為沒有偽裝的話他無法說出接下來的話：「所以，你認可了他?」

眾神之父假裝考慮了一會兒，再次看向Tony Stark，那個當Thor, Fandral和Volstagg在大聲而誇張地談論某些事時，很明顯帶著不安的沉默站在Sif和Hogun中間的男人。「我在過去數月中一直對復仇者保持關注，這是為了你的兄弟，而我也看到Anthony Stark在戰場和其他地方的表現。他令我想起了你，經常性地。當然，他和你一樣地聰明和騙術高明。」他帶著一個淡淡的笑容對上了Loki的視線，把他的手從Loki的肩移至前臂，突然帶來了灼燒的感覺。

這強力和意料不及，讓惡作劇之神跪到在地。Loki在他父親的魔法離開他的皮膚時發出了嘶聲，留下像是冷熱交替的針刺感。他瞪大了眼往上看著他的父親，第一次帶著真心的尊敬而不是偽裝出來的。

「你做了個好選擇，」Odin說。「現在去吧。」

有那麼一刻，Loki猶豫了，然後快速地站起來給了他父親一個擁抱，兩個都對此都感到非常驚訝。很快地，他放開手然後站直了，再次戴上他在人前的偽裝和冷靜。「感謝你，」他低低地說著，然後大步走回人群之中，直直地去找Tony Stark了。

~~

Sif在Tony被正式向她和三戰士介紹後一直向他扔眼刀。而Tony成功地在Thor和三戰士中的另外兩位加入時不著痕跡地退出了討論的中心，他對她一直在他旁邊這事實感到有驚訝。他也對Hogun那種令人發毛的寂靜有點不安，就算這是那男人的習慣。總的來說，Tony Stark并非那種對長時間寂靜適應良好的人。但是，讓他選的話，比起和Sif令人尷尬的談話，人類工程師更願意效仿Thor最安靜的那位朋友，然後裝作在喝自己的蜂蜜酒。(多年會議和生意面談教會了他手上總要拿著一杯酒，避免人們給他更多的烈酒，試著讓他判斷力下降而簽下一些不那麼明智的文件。)

當然，這并不容易。他因為Loki和Odin間看上去非常危險的對話而感到緊張—而他願意死掉如果這能讓他飛過去牆的那頭—同時他正裝作對Thor和他大嗓門的朋友關於某個重大的戰役故事感到有興趣，而Sif突然問道, 「你是Thor和Loki的共同朋友，對吧?」

Tony微微笑了。「你可以這麼說。」然後他給了她一個無辜的眼神。「你也是啊，在某個時期，根據我聽到的來看。」

Sif稍稍臉紅。「直至最近來說，沒錯。」

Tony低哼了聲。「我有種你從未真正信任過Loki的感覺。」

她對此嗤之以鼻。「難道你會?」

「當然，」Tony簡單地回答，給了她一個真正猙獰的笑容：快速而尖銳。「我相信他。」

對此，女戰士看上去憂心忡忡地。「你是復仇者們中的那個天才?」

「沒錯，不然我懷疑Loki會在一開始就滾到我的床上，」Tony反駁。

Sif瞪大了眼，幾乎就像卡通里那樣。

當一個低沉的嗓音打斷他們時，Tony還在享受她震驚的表情。「你說得不錯。你是夠帥，但是你的演技和智慧引起了我的注意。」

在Sif明顯抽搐了一下時，Tony轉過了頭非常快地對了Loki的視線，給了他一個疑問的眼神。

惡作劇之神正忙著向Sif表示一個漂亮而帶著恐嚇意味的笑，而Tony帶著一點驚訝發現Loki一定是從他母親那學來這個的。

Sif明智地退後了，以一個針對其中某人的諷刺開始，試著回到Thor和其他人的談話中。

Loki看向Hogun，而他回視了，面無表情地。他們向彼此點了點頭，然後惡作劇之神一隻手搭上了Tony的後背，輕柔地推著兩人走遠了幾步。接下來，他帶著一個看上去同時有點憔悴而奇怪的高興表情對上Tony的視線。「你在得罪人這一方面有著傑出的天賦。我對此表示敬佩。」

「目標很簡單。」Tony含糊地回答，把視線從欺詐者的臉上移開了。「以我所見你把自己搞進了一個嚴肅的談話，在那里。」

Loki勉強地點了點頭。「它…十分累人。」

Tony走近了一點，把他手中半滿的蜂蜜酒杯放在走過侍者的托盤上。「我們需要提早退場之類的嗎?」

「不，不，絕對不用，」惡作劇帶著令人驚訝的禮貌笑了，被和他父親對話帶來的誠實影響到了。「我答應你我們晚點會談談這個的。」他環視了一下周圍的人群，并不向著那些比平日更明顯更多地關注著他的人。不帶懷疑地，而是有點困惑。他們想起了Loki試著佔領Midgard，而Tony是那個阻止了他的人。他們想起了惡作劇之神是危險的，不可信的，和對近代的任何宴會不感興趣。Loki幾乎可以聽到他們頭腦中的齒輪在轉，然後他笑了，感覺自己回到了原本的狀態。「看來在我離開的時侯Thor他自己大聲地向其他人介紹了你?」

「嗯，大家那種震驚的表情簡直好笑。原本流傳的故事是美國隊長--相關的某個意外把我改造成現在這樣。」

Loki發出低沉的笑聲，靠得更近了一點。「那麼，你沒有以我未婚夫的身份登場對吧?」

工程師拉開了一個笑容，然後，接著說。「不，不完全是。」他把一隻手放到Loki的腰上。「我想要你成為幹任何瘋狂事時候的觀眾。」

「晚一點或許吧。現在，我傾向享受。」惡作劇之神回答，唇微微掃過Tony的。

「總算，」人類低哼了聲，主動回吻了上去，以一種緩慢而深情又帶點糟糕意味的方式，因為大家都在盯著看他們。Loki以一種更糟糕的方式勾引著他，用上了一點點牙齒和他喉嚨里的低吟，讓Tony熱血上湧。他們持續吻著，直到人們在震驚後開始的低語傳來。

他們慢慢地分開了，互相咧嘴笑了，沒有人能拉走他們的注意力，直到三戰士那傳來一聲巨響。

Volstagg看上有點羞怯，他弄掉了一個半滿的水果托盤。Fandral看上去非常驚訝的同時也努力地忍著笑，Thor的臉上帶來微微逗樂的表情，而Sif看上去像是咽下一株仙人掌。Hogun是唯一一個不受影響的。

Tony向他們大笑著，他的手環著Loki的腰，而魔術師的一隻手搭在他的肩膀上。他身上穿戴著他一生中最多的皮革和金屬，周圍都是些近乎不朽的神明在Asgard的一個皇家宴會廳里舉行盛宴，而他和惡作劇之神只是困惑而驚訝地發現一群沒想像力的家伙在對著他們做出滑稽的表情。「噢，這真是棒極了。」他在Loki的耳邊低語。

Loki以竊笑回應了他，帶著呼氣般的輕語，「Tony, I love you.」

工程師的臉亮了起來，只是對Loki在這個時候說出這句話有點驚訝。無意識地，他想著也許他應向眾神之父豎個大姆指，但又決定這個破壞掉現在的氣氛。他緊了緊繞在惡作劇之神腰上的那隻手然後笑了。「I love you, too. 接下來我們該做什麼呢?」

Loki的笑變得更大了。「好吧，你看到Volstagg站在那里了嗎? 在那個搖搖欲墜的裝飾佈置旁邊?」

「你是說，那個能讓你兄弟瞬間醒酒的小小噴泉?沒錯。」Tony暗笑著。「如果你算得準，你可以讓他絆到在他們中間，就在那個樓梯上。」

「你想開頭嗎?還是我來?」

「接著你，親愛的。」

最後，沒有人能證實發生了什麼，因為過多的證人忙於盯著Loki和拜訪在Frigga邊上的復仇者，放鬆而隨意地調笑著，就在那個主宴會桌旁發出第一聲碎裂的聲音之時。

Sif，她的裙子被一個渾身濕透的雷神毀了，因為他正正地摔在她和Fandral身上。她整個晚上都陰沉地盯著他們，人群中也有幾個人關汪到這場短暫的混亂而向他們投以懷疑的神色。Tony對此完全沒有問題。

~~

Loki的寢室非常地令人印象深刻，毫不意外地以綠色作為基調。綠和閃亮的金屬，總的來說。Loki掌心中細小的火焰帶領他們穿過迥廊，他抖了抖手腕，燃起了房間中的幾盞燈。在這個高度發展的社會中，他們看起來更喜歡用火照明而不是電。Tony覺得這有點怪，而他也說了出來。

「這是審美觀，我們對此可是很開放的，」Loki解釋著，帶著笑脫下了他那件正式外套搭在椅子上，然後開始脫那件金屬胸甲。

Tony向最近的那張床上靠去(他必須承認這四人大床的尺寸和隱含的奢華讓他感到非常震撼 - - 主要是把Loki攤開在上面然後把這晚結束在他的尖叫中)，然後他坐在上面看著。「這回沒有魔法了?」

「你這是在抱怨嗎?」

「絕對不是，除了我對要如何脫掉自己身上的完全沒有主意。」Tony暗示著。

Loki向他笑了笑，然後放下了他自己的金屬盔甲，開始脫他腹部上的層層衣物，而這拉住了工程師的目光。

Asgardian的衣服在一些關鍵位置上缺少伸展性，Tony突然注意到，然後站了起來，好把因為Loki故意的勾引而帶來在他身上某重要部位的壓力減輕一下。「現在這只是完全的不公平而已。」

Loki脫完了腰部的衣物，在把靴子也脫了之後，終於仁慈地走向工程師開始幫另一人脫他的盔甲。欺詐者從喉嚨發出了低沈，贊賞的聲音。「它確實很襯你。」他咕噥著。

「比起裸著來說一半都比不上。」

惡作劇之神因此而笑了，然後失去了耐心，以一個複雜的手勢移走了Tony剩下的盔甲，用力的壓向他，直到工程師的身體掉在床上。「我很認同這個。」

~~

當Loki問他有多想知道他和Odin早前的對話時，Tony還沒完全從他的高潮中回過神來。人類工程師伸展了一下，發出一些無意義的咕噥，在被單下移動著直至他的頭枕在他交疊的雙手上，而他的手壓在Loki赤裸的胸膛上。Tony挑起一邊眉。「我想了解所有的細節，你知道，」他安靜地說。「我的對你的好奇心是沒有盡頭的。」

惡作劇之神拉開了一個有點累的笑。「老實說，我認為他對我曾經是個什麼樣的人有著很少的認知，以個人的來說，至到我被鎖著拖回去，」他開始說，慢慢地回想起他在王座前的自辯和討價還價。他發現當他的手指無意識地插在Tony頭髮中時，說起這些變得容易起來。「我曾經因太過注重於Thor而忽略了我真正追求的東西。」

「老大的注意力?」

「比那要更多。」Loki的眼睛微微咪了起來。「這不僅僅是我需要他注意到我。我要他知道他應該對我和Thor兩人能做到什麼而恐懼。以Thor來說，他在戰場打仗，和喝酒的同伴以外的地方是一個令人絕望的領袖。他的外交技巧比一開始要進步了，但是依然不夠我們父親在看人上有一半的精明。」

「以你來說呢?」

Loki安靜了長長一段時間，盯著天花板。「你對我能做到什麼有很清楚的認知。」他輕柔地說，靜止著，但他在Tony的唇貼上他喉嚨的時候呼出了長長的一口氣：輕柔而舒適。「我很清楚自己是瘋狂的。我也了解大部份的時候我不知道何時要收手，在我非常應該應該那麼做的時候。」

「像是毀掉一個行星這個主意?」

謊言之神哼了聲。「是的，精準地來說。」

「而這個在今天的談話中被提到了?」

「沒錯。」

「而這是以我為主的談話? 說清楚一點。」

Loki的唇拉開了一個虛假的後悔微笑。「我覺得你已經想到這個了。」

「如果我沒有想到，你該開始擔心我腦袋是不是被門夾了。」Tony反擊。

「好吧，它一開始是關於你的。Odin精明得很，而最近他比往來說更多的盯著我，現在我們有一些共同認知了。他向我對質一些我打破的律法，像是在Idunn那偷東西。」

「蘋果?」

「沒錯。而且，把你帶來這里。基本上，把任何凡人帶來Asgard有一套複雜的程序要走：他們在這里獲得蘋果，而在得到能力後有對勇氣有大量的測試。當他們通過了後，他們成為Asgard中的公民，有他們長長的人生中享有一切的福利。只有一兩個人曾成功通過了。」Loki聳了聳肩。「坦白說，我想你比要求得更符合資格，雖然這樣做有點直接，但我不是一個有耐心的人：因此，我跳過了全部程序。」

Tony暗笑了一聲。「聽起來很像你的風格。」

Loki點了點頭，他合上眼了一會兒。「而且是的，他抓住那個不放，以它來攻擊我。」他僵住了，重新睜開眼睛，盯著遠方的某一點。「也許你該知道他在談話開始的時候要求我不作任何偽裝，而那在這種主題的對話中有著一定的風險。」

「我可以想像到。」Tony若有所思，對上了Loki的視線。他們兩人都可以看穿面具下的真實，找到他們深深藏起的那個追逐勝利，刺激，充滿惡意的生物。他們說著同樣的語言，不要來動我和我的東西。「那麼這很快個談話很快地變成了對於破壞律法，和什麼時候該停下的討論?」

「好吧。我或許威脅了他我會再次與Asgard為敵，如果他堅持要以凡人的準則來看待你。」

Tony眨了眨眼。「噢。」

「是的。好吧，我清楚指明這會讓我阻止那位的手伸到這來更困難，但理論上來說這并不是一個重大的改變。我可以輕易因對手的變化而改善自己的計劃。」

「但是會因為而再次為你的家人為敵，」工程師指出這一點。

「他們是唯一可以阻止我的，也許那個守門人可以，但我是他們的責任，所以，沒錯。」

「接下來呢?」

「Odin是個實際的人，至少。他曾經是個小偷，騙子，也許他也欺詐過別人。我對他這些印象都是從古老的故事里得知的，早些時候。」Loki咕噥著。「他在世界中找到了自己的位置，因為太過聰明和強大，導致法律無法完全地應用在他身上。他知道我和他有著一些共同點，但我做的事更不道德。」

「啊，」Tony模糊地回答。「還有不知道何時該收手這一點。」

Loki點了點頭。「現在我有你作為指標了，去引導我在那一方面做得更好，而我父親會阻止我，如果因我走得太遠而忘記聆聽。」他退縮了一下。「或者我失去了你。」

「我…你指望我成為你的道德指標?」

「我不知道『道德』這個詞是否最合適的。這更像是一種格調，和行事方法。」欺詐者重申。「而且，你聰明得可以看到我計劃中的漏洞：如果他想要炸掉那個星球，他會自己去做。」

Tony無法阻止自己拉開一個笑容。「你真是個瘋子。」

「是的，就像你一樣。」惡作劇之神再次用手指梳過工程師的短頭髮。「但是這種瘋狂讓我保持迷人，任何時候來看。」

作為回應，Tony撐起自己然後親吻了他，輕柔的它近乎是個純潔的吻。「我可以接受這個。」他吻了吻Loki的嘴角，就在下巴旁邊。「如果你開始離開我，和你自己，我可以答應你我會讓你知道，而我會把你拖回來，就算我們兩個都是因此死掉。」

Loki抖了抖，他緊緊閉上了雙眼。「Tony，別——」

他突然把惡作劇之神的手腕按在凜上。「你才是那個向我指出我可以成為什麼的那個人，經過歲月。感謝你，我現在有了特定的資源了，不是嗎?」

惡作劇之神向上看去，瞳孔放大而變深。他發出了一個細小的，微微不連貫的聲音表示自己認同。

Tony向下笑了，尖銳而帶點粗暴。「這就是我要的所有，Loki。時光，我獨有的瘋狂，和可以讓它關注的你。」

「我相信這個。」Loki呼了口氣，聽上去有點迷惑。

「再者，作為你的道德指標，我得提醒一下你：毀滅一個行生是很糟的。」

無助地，惡作劇之神微微笑了，聽上去有點遙遠。「如果你是我的道德指標，那我又是什麼?」

「我的靈感女神，我的愛人，我分心的原因，我的錨，和能瞬間治癒任何無聊事的靈藥。」Tony回答。

Loki讓自己的躺回床上，明亮地笑著。「我也愛你，你知道。」

「我知道，」Tony含糊地說，再次壓上去吻著他。「我真的知道。」

END

Original Work link:  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/414415

Translating Permission :

This permit is asked by kakashikiki and according to her it's a common permit for all works in series Tricks of the Trade.

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧，這篇寫出來了。都是你們說了太多關於前篇有多好的錯，因為你們大大的滿足了我的虛榮心。再者，都是Odin的錯。他和Loki間的互動是一個非常吸引人的寫作梗。而且這篇我減少了校對，因為我開始不耐煩了，抱歉。


End file.
